Many articles and packages are delivered by delivery services to homes, offices, and other locations. Some delivery services prefer a rendezvous or face-to-face meeting to complete delivery and may experience one or more failed delivery attempts before successfully completing the rendezvous and delivery, thereby undergoing undesirable increased delivery costs associated with the failed delivery attempts. Many people have fluid schedules which may change from day-to-day and even between morning and afternoon. In some delivery circumstances a rendezvous is not needed to complete a delivery of an article, but the recipient of the article wants to know when article has been delivered to a remote location, for example to the recipient's home or office.